


『圆谷-奥特曼』少年我看你骨骼惊奇

by Ryukooo



Category: Ultraman - Fandom, 奥特曼
Genre: Gen, Ultraman Seven - Freeform, Zero-gravity sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryukooo/pseuds/Ryukooo
Summary: 关于赛罗一家的故事发表时间：2018-12-05 15:10:19修改时间：2018-12-05 15:11:21
Kudos: 2





	『圆谷-奥特曼』少年我看你骨骼惊奇

要说这事儿好解决也不好解决。 

Zero从未想过自己一个大学没毕业的毛头小子能干什么大事业——安稳毕业已经是给家里那个忙地找不着边的老爹最好的慰藉了。 

当年Zero还是个秃瓢小婴儿的时候，Seven刚当上小片警。他和妻子Marin——也就是Zero的生母——是未婚先孕，离毕业还有一个月的时候小情侣干柴烈火一发不可收拾，偏生还一发入魂，Zero就在那一天悄无声息地闯入了毫无防备的两人中间。 

家里人自然是不敢说的，可是刚毕业又有什么好工作能养家糊口呢？ 

索性Seven也是个狠人，每天早出晚归，搬货、送报纸、分牛奶、卖豆腐、摆地摊诸如此类杂活有钱什么都肯干，辛苦却也心甘。那时候家里不太富裕，甚至算得上清贫，但小两口守着小十坪的出租屋也惬意的紧。 

偶尔休息半天还因为见义勇为被打肿了胳膊，裹着猪蹄那么大的纱布一晃眼确也吓人。 

Marin左看看又看看，见Seven一脸被勒令住院宝宝不依的憋屈样笑出了声。 

可Seven是谁？军事化管理五分钟一巡逻也能挑出漏洞翻墙撸串开黑，一嘴油还能脸不红气不喘和教官勾肩搭背的奇才，偷偷溜出医院简直大材小用、凸显不出他分毫牛皮。 

左右也闲不住，屁股还没沾地两分钟又蹦起身捣鼓出八百年前小刺儿头时送牛奶退下来的破三轮，砰砰嗙嗙把锤子舞得虎虎生威、英勇非常，楞把弱可怜的小三轮当成穷凶极恶大歹徒的招呼。本就岌岌可危的小破三轮登时摊成了一地零碎，又似最后的倔强般蹦开只车轱辘，一路火花带闪电走位蛇皮几次躲过Seven的魔爪，溜得他满院呼哧带喘。 

Marin抱着小毯子摇了摇头，回房拿了把小团扇趴在阳台上看Seven单手哼哧哼哧了一下午——乐此不疲。 

从烈日当头到西沉月升，总算是看出了点雏形——是一个婴儿床——半腿高的车轮把他能坏了。 

Seven插起腰，冲Marin挥了挥手又蹦了两下，鼻头一点赃污、咧嘴灿如艳阳，还是当初的毛头小子：莫名自信，轻轻撩一下又红透耳根不肯看你。 

好在年纪长了脸皮也厚了，乍一被撩虽仍扭捏着不肯看她，磨磨蹭蹭趁着Marin“熟睡”才蹑手蹑脚爬进被褥、拥环进怀、亲吻发旋。 

第二天天还没亮，Seven小陀螺又骑着他的小破自行车一摇一摆地出工忙活。 

婴儿床自然也是没时间再做了。 

Zero出生的那天正好是新年，Seven久违的早回来了半小时，Marin正窝在被炉里织着小毛裤、哼着小歌，桌子上还堆了蜜柑和仙贝，电视里刚放到白组福山雅治，面容帅气、音嗓磁性吸引了诸多小迷妹——Marin也不例外——虽然长子即将出世，也不可否认她也只是刚毕业的花季少女。 

Seven也没少因为“称呼”被揪耳朵。 

彼时他刚被破格收入当地警局做个编外，虽然只是个小片警，至少混个铁饭碗，不必起早贪黑，也有更多的时间和Marin、和即将出世的小毛头相处。 

Seven环着Marin，手轻轻在“Zero”的身上打转，一边还念叨着臭小鬼看不到你爹第一次穿警服的样子，一边得意地环着Marin跟个摆锤一样晃荡。 

俗话说三岁看到老，Zero这不服输的性子许是基因太强大，竟是娘胎里就发挥地淋漓尽致。不说平时Seven吹牛皮说情话的时候非要闹着Marin呼撸两下才肯安生，就是现在也要争一口气闹着出来“看”他爹第一次穿警服入队的模样。 

当Marin一脸淡定、似是习以为常说要生的时候Seven还以为在开玩笑，但随即腿下一湿，Marin的水竟也破了。 

顿时Seven慌了手脚，抱着Marin从客厅晃到玄关，乎又想起大雪封道又晃回了客厅。一时间看的那些杂七杂八不着边际阴阳相隔要死要活的电视剧一股脑儿都塞进了脑子里，跟走马灯一样一幕幕上演。 

Seven吸了吸鼻子，嘟嘟囔囔喊些胡话的时候被Marin一掌拍上了后脑勺——总算是清醒了些。 

Seven挠了挠鼻尖，迅速反应Marin的一条条指令:端水、擦汗、确认开指和胎位。虽然也有抽空翻些分娩的书，此时他哪还想的起来，只得像个算盘一拨一动，除了Marin的指令什么也听不清、什么也听不见了。 

等到被一巴掌掀翻在地，Seven猛然回神，怀里只剩下一个皱巴巴、血淋淋的小猴子，哑着嗓子哇哇乱叫。 

但这次没有Marin呼撸安抚了。 

-TBC-


End file.
